


Fighting Fit

by sinspiration



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Mild Painplay, k...ind of?, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 23:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4199310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinspiration/pseuds/sinspiration
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For all he goes through his Half-life with wide-eyed glee, Nux is also kind of a murderous badass. And Slit, for all his posturing, often backs down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fighting Fit

**Author's Note:**

> Story takes place just around the time Nux starts really getting sicker.

"What d'you think you're doing?" Nux yelled, as he shouldered himself past the crowd of lancer's, who, albeit grudgingly, parted to let him through.

"Aw hell," Slit muttered, even as his felled opponent scrambled back. He scowled at his driver, who'd just gone in and ruined a perfectly good match. Slit was  _winnin'_ too, even with--

"Your arm is fucking  _broken_ ," Nux hissed, getting in close, forehead to forehead, using his height to his full advantage like the fucker he was. Slit was all too aware of the other lancers watching with interest, and he refused to back down like this, all out in the open.

"So what?" he shot back, rapping on his splint with his right hand. "Metal cage's keeping it together fine. Gives me something extra to bash with." Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a couple lancers nod and shrug at that. He'd won a few fights using the splint in some way, for all a direct hit had made his teeth rattle with pain, a little.

Nux glowered at him, before jerking his head at their audience. "Get your winnings," he said. "Settle up. You've got two fucking minutes or I'm dragging you out myself." He stalked his way to one of the exits. Slit spared a moment to watch him go before rolling his eyes and turning his attention to the other lancers, smacking a few to shut up em, close out deals, get the last match declared null for interference (which  _sucked_  Slit had been  _winning_ ). The small stuff he could carry he had them fork over, stuffing bits and bobs in various pockets, larger things and favors they marked out to be collected later.

He hurried to make it all happen in two minutes. Wouldn't put it past Nux to came back with a length of chain and lash it to Slit's splint, not when he was in this kinda mood. As he rolled his shoulders to leave through the exit Nux had taken, the picture of nonchalance, Slit grinned to himself. For all he didn't appreciate the humiliation, Nux hadn't pulled out all the stops, hadn't  _actually_  dragged him away from the fight, gave Slit a chance to save face. So not only was Nux angry and determined, but he was  _thinking_ too. Best face Nux had; not the Boy being eaten alive by the lumps on his shoulders or shaking apart in the night, but the Boy who'd fought his way into a driver's seat, who'd refused to stop working and learning until he'd put the other black thumbs to shame. Who'd spotted Slit training with the other lancers and said, "That one. That one's gonna be mine."

Most days Slit didn't regret it. Nux was crazy and crazy-driven. It was the sort of thing Slit could appreciate. But not when it cost him a fight and a new knife for no good reason. His arm was  _fine_. 

Nux was waiting against the wall, arms crossed, still mad. He pushed off when he saw Slit, gesturing for him to follow. Slit huffed but fell in step with him.

"Who ratted me out?" Slit demanded.

"Who d'you think," Nux said, turning another corner.

"Fucking Morsov," Slit grumbled. Nux almost, _almost_ looked amused at that.

"How quick did you down him?"

"Fifteen seconds," Slit muttered. He'd been slow. Nux shot him a look that said he knew that, and knew why, the determined scowl back in place. Slit ignored it, eyeing the twisty cavern. They weren't walking in any of the common directions Slit recognized, moving further away from the central hub of activity inside the citadel. "Where'r we goin' anyway?"

Nux didn't answer, speeding up and forcing Slit to walk faster to stay next to him. They rounded another corner and Slit realized they were nearing the Underneath. The area was practically deserted with the time of day, and was also someplace neither of them had any business being without assignments. "Nux--"

Without warning, Nux spun around and pushed Slit up against the wall, bracketing him with his body, hands holding onto the inside of Slit's elbows.

"Fucking-- _Nux_ \--"

"Your arm. Is fucking.  _Broken._ " Nux snarled, "Explain to me why you're fighting with it, barely two days after you got it splinted."

"I can fight fine with it, broke or not!" Slit spat back, struggling against the grip. Nux had planted himself good and low, and Slit couldn't get any leverage. "Like yer one to talk now, hooked up t' blood bags every six days--"

Nux pressed himself in as close as he could, forehead right up against Slit's, forcing him further back against the citadel stone. "Say that again," he hissed quietly, fingers clamping down hard around Slit's arms. "Fucking say that again."

Slit swallowed, but mustered up a glare. "I can fight just as good," he said instead. 

"Yeah?" Abruptly Nux leaned back, pulling Slit with him, throwing him at the floor. Slit reach out with both hands on reflex to catch himself, his left one jarring him bad enough that he winced, curling up for a second. Nux was on him in that moment, fighting to get Slit splayed out. Slit put up a fight, had  _been_  fighting all afternoon, before Nux came and bothered him, but the problem--

The  _problem_  with Nux, was that when he meant to fight for something,  _really fucking meant it_ , losing wasn't an option, wouldn't ever be. He'd get wild with it, refuse to give up ground, take what he could get and then use that to take what he  _wanted_.

Their chests were both heaving by the time Slit ended up on his back, Nux above him and kneeling on his thighs, hands wrapped around Slit's wrists. Nux's mouth was tinged red from a jab that had split his lip.

"You can fight, huh?" Nux said, glaring. "Sure about that? If we rode out right now, you'd be able to lance?" He pressed hard on Slit's wrists, grinding them down into the stone floor. "You'd be able to do your part for the Immortan, for V8?" Slit's left arm was really starting to hurt now, that coppery kind of pain, as Nux squeezed it. "Be able to climb over the car and hold on tight?"

"If I had to, yeah!" Slit growled, hiding a gasp.

"If you had to," Nux said, easing up on the pressure. "If you  _had_  to. But right now you don't have to. Do you.  _Do you_?"

Slit glared, not sure where Nux was going with this.

"You don't have to fight, you have to  _heal_ , so  _why_  in  _Walhalla_  are you  _risking it."_ And he squeezed hard enough, thumb digging in underneath the splint, that Slit's vision blurred.

" _Fuck_  Nux--"

The pressure eased again, and Nux leaned in close. "You're not gonna fight me," he murmured. "Not anymore, not on this. You already did. I  _won_." Slit swallowed but nodded silently. There were Rules.

"Yeah," he managed, after it became clear Nux was looking for a verbal. Nux's lips quirked, eyes darkening, and Slit arched up on automatic. That was a look he could  _feel._

"I'm gonna let go," Nux said, with  _promise_. "You keep your arms right where they are until I say."

"Yeah," Slit rasped. "Yeah."

Nux let go, just let go of Slit's wrist. Backed off a couple inches, hovering his hands above Slit's body while Slit looked up, up at him. "You keep your arms right where they are," Nux said again, like Slit needed a reminder. "Don't move em."

"Won't," Slit said, holding himself still, breathing quiet into his body.

Nux had come up with the game. Slit fucking hated being still when he could be moving instead, honing himself, sharpening up. And Nux liked to take his sweet time when he was able to, living in long moments. So Slit did his level best to not move, already fighting his own instincts but holding fast, and Nux grinned sharp and dark and tried to make him break. It drove Slit up the  _wall_.

But it wasn't like Slit didn't enjoy some scrapes.

"If I tell you to move something, you do it," Nux said, bending down to swipe over Slit's top lip with his tongue before rubbing at Slit's stapled cheek with his own, smooth one. "Nothing else."

"Fine," Slit said, trying to shove some grumble into it. He'd already been pumped up from the fights, making it even harder to try to steel himself and reach for control, steadiness, especially with Nux-- _on_  him, everywhere, hands stroking over the staples and scarring in Slit's stomach, drifting to the waistband of Slit's pants, nudging his hips up to drag em down and off.

From there it was just--a battle, of gritted teeth and determination, pressing his body into the floor, trying to hold onto control while Nux worked him over. He wished Nux had chosen a different  _place_ , somewhere he at least had something to hold, instead just trying not to shake apart with not  _moving_ , keeping his arms up while Nux--

"Eyes open," Nux said, as he pulled his fingers out of Slit's mouth. Slit hadn't realized they'd closed, opened em up quick in time to see Nux's sharp smile. "Spread your legs some more."

Slit grunted and did, falling still again when Nux pressed a warning hand on his thigh. Kept holding still, around the burn of the first breach, breathing hard with the effort of staying in place by the second, choked down a cry at the third, closed his eyes and opened em again, sweating now, shaking again and  _fuck_ holding still and fuck  _Nux_  who was making him but that was part of the game too and he  _wasn't_  gonna fucking  _move_.

Nux's other hand was digging deep into Slit's side, pressing into the bruises that were already there, a counterpoint of different pain as Nux worked at him, moved him because Slit--was staying-- _still_ \--he was

" _C'mon_ ," Slit bit out, the most he'd let himself say. The spit had dried making the stretch that much more of a burn, just the edge of too much that seared in just the right way and he felt himself tremble and  _hated it,_ he wasn't gonna give, Nux hadn't--

Nux pulled out his fingers and Slit absolutely  _did not_  fucking whine at the loss, didn't have to anyway, because Nux had undone his own pants, hitching up Slit's legs and pushing in again  _fast_  all stretch and burn and Slit hissed with it, they both did, grin-grimacing at each other.

"Arms stay still," Nux ground out, even as he pounded in, Slit tense and not arching into it, flat to the ground, waiting,  _waiting, "_ But you can move the rest of you."

Slit snarled, lips curled up, and finally  _moved_ , working his hips, and pushing forward, arching and squeezing and using a body made to _move_ to do just that. Crossed his ankles behind Nux's head and pulled him in, forced him down, until Nux was bent over Slit's body, hands on either side of his shoulders. Slit grinned ferally and took the opportunity to sink his teeth into the meat of Nux's left forearm. Nux hissed but didn't let up, moving  _Slit_  and he was gonna be scraped up from this, could feel some raw spots in his back, his shoulders, and it only made him lick his lips and pull Nux in for more, goading him on, reveling in the intensity, the bursts of pain that let him know his body was running right.

He was being wound up tight, a slick spool of wire, and Nux stopped for the barest moment, looked down at him eyes dark and intense, pupils blown, and nodded. Slit groaned and arched up, barely remembering to keep his arms in place, came as Nux fucked him through it. Let himself drift with the release coupled with the pain, as Nux shuddered into him a few minutes later, letting his head drop. This close, Slit could see slight the tremor in Nux's arms.

He looked away, staring up at Nux's face instead, with it's hard, pleased grin. A bead of sweat dripped down, landed on Slit's cheek. Nux leaned in to lick it away and then traveled lower, pressing into Slit's mouth. Slit chased at the traces of blood there, bit Nux's lip again for good measure as Nux pulled back and then moved to slip out of him, hitching his pants back up and into place. Slit stayed where he was.

Nux's lips quirked, and he grabbed up Slit's pants. "Put em on," he said, with a nod. Slit glared and sat up, rolling his shoulders and making a show of it, before wriggling back into his clothes. Once they were on, and he'd felt over all the scrapes and cuts he could reach, he eyed Nux.

"Well?" he said, knowing what was coming next, whether he wanted it or not.

Nux huffed what might've been a laugh and moved forward, winding himself around Slit. He always insisted on it, and always ended up getting his way. Slit figured by now that he might as well just cut to the chase and not waste time. It only lasted as long as Slit could stand it anyway, and it was up to him to decide when he was done. Then he pushed Nux off and stood, walking away. Easy.

He felt something warm and wet just below is right shoulder, and realized Nux was licking away at him, tongue carefully tracing torn skin. Nux pushed him forward a little and Slit went, letting Nux lick at each raw spot. He let his eyes drift halfway closed, feeling loose and easy, not the stomach clenching restlessness he'd been dealing with since the break two days ago.

When Nux was done, he pulled Slit back in close again, and ran his finger's over Slit's splint.

"No more fights with the other lancers," Nux said, fingers wrapping around Slit's wrist. "Not until the bone's on the mend, at least. I need you  _working_."

"I work  _fine_ ," Slit grumbled. But that fight was over and done with, and his heart wasn't in it anyway. "What am I supposed to do to burn off the excess until Organic says I'm  _fit_ , huh? Solo work ain't gonna cut it."

Nux grinned, sharp and dangerous, a wicked knife-edge of a smile, the kind Slit liked best. "Didn't say you couldn't fight  _me_."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to play with the Nux who not only made Slit back down in an argument while Nux was _getting a blood transfusion_ , but is also clearly a driver of some standing, being that he got said universal donor bloodbag literally all to himself. 
> 
> ?????????
> 
> (Talk about Mad Max with me? Justwritins on tumblr.)


End file.
